Amiga imaginaria
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: Quizá fue obra de su imaginación o quizá el deseo de estar acompañada el que hizo crearla. Para la pequeña Amu eso no tenía importancia, lo único que sabía era que no se encontraría sola una vez más. Porque la tenía a ella. A su amiga imaginaria.


**Disclaimer: **Shugo chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach Pit. Yo no más los pedí prestados xD, porque si no ya hubiera hecho una enorme escena Rimahiko e Ikuto andaría TODO el anime sin camisa (si se resfría…lo pondría más interesante xD). Lo único mío es la trama y los personajes de relleno, así que no copien ¬¬.

* * *

—Cuídate, Amu-chan— dijo la señora Hinamori, implantando un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija antes de partir hacia su trabajo.

La niña veía con suma atención la puerta por la que su madre se había ido.

Sus ojos ambarinos derramaban un gran lago de lágrimas.

Lo peor que podía pasarle es que sus padres se fueran a trabajar. Sin embargo, eso era tan normal como respirar.

—Vamos a jugar, Amu-chan— le dijo su niñera.

La niñeara era un tanto regordeta, de cabello níveo con arrugas en la cara que la hacían parecer de sesenta aunque tuviera cincuenta. Su rostro demostraba cansancio, aunque eso era demasiado normal. Siempre estaba cansada y siempre se dormía como por acto de magia.

—Trae tus muñecas ¿De acuerdo?— dijo la señora antes de sentarse en el sofá— vamos a peinarlas.

Amu no protesto.

Alguna parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que esta vez no se durmiera.

Fue a su cuarto en la segunda planta, cogiendo sus muñecas favoritas y la ropa de cada una, para que, al regresar, el acto de magia estuviera realizado: su niñera estaba dormida, de nuevo.

Amu soltó las muñecas para echar el llanto.

Había sido una estúpida por creer que ella seguiría despierta, pero ella solo tenía tres años, seguía siendo demasiado inocente como para prever eso.

Se sentó a faldas del sofá, doblando las rodillas y poniendo en su regazo una almohada, para que su cabeza descansara en esta.

Siempre era la misma historia.

Siempre se encontraba sola.

Nunca había tenido alguien con quien jugar.

Si tuviera un amiga o una hermana mayor con quien jugar, con quien divertirse y reír hasta que el estomago les doliera…

— ¿Quieres jugar?— no era lo voz de la niñera, ni tampoco de su madre ni su padre…de nadie que conociera.

Alzo la cabeza para ver a una niña mucho más grande que ella, quizás por un año, quizás dos. Tenía el cabello color castaño y ojos castaños.

La niña la miraba muy cálidamente, inclusive a casi llegar a una mirada fraternal. Le sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes casi blancos.

— ¿Quieres jugar?— volvió a preguntar la niña. Agarro a una muñeca y la movía de un lado a otro enfrente de Amu.

Aquellas lagrimas se fueron desaparecieron del rostro de la niña de cabellos rosados, para dejar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Al fin alguien con quien jugar.

—¡Sipi! — acepto Amu, tomando a una muñeca.

* * *

—Ya llegue, Amu-chan— anuncio Midori Hinamori. Lo primero que vio fue a Amu jugando con sus muñecas, riéndose sin motivo alguno.

¡Mami!— exclamó Amu, levantándose del suelo, corriendo hacía su madre y abrazando sus piernas. — Te presento a mi amiga Ayu.

Nadie se encontraba en la sala, además de la niñera profundamente dormida.

"Una amiga imaginaria" se dijo mentalmente la señora Hinamori, sonriendo para sus adentros. Se le hacía tierno por su parte de su hija, inclusive adorable. "Ha de ser común en los niños" razonó.

—Hola, Ayu ¿Te quedas a cenar?— pregunto la mujer castaña, caminando hacía la cocina.

—¡Claro!— acepto gustosa Ayu, haciendo una ligera inclinación.

O eso es lo que Amu vio.

Los siguientes meses fueron de alegría para Ayu y Amu, siempre estaban juntas. Siempre de la mano o jugando.

A Midori se había fascinado con la idea que Amu tuviera a alguien con quien estar, inclusive llego a encariñarse con Ayu, aunque no pudiera verla. No había visto a Amu tan feliz desde sus dos años, cuando aún podía estar con su hija.

Mientras tanto Tsumugu Hinamori estaba aterrado con la idea de "amigo imaginario". Siempre le pareció que ese tipo de "amigos" eran fantasmas, cosa que le espantaba hasta la medula, pero su esposa no le permitía hacerle "daño" a Ayu. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Para él era todo un misterio.

Los meses pasaron para llegar a aquel día, en el que Amu tenía que ir al jardín de infantes.

Ayu se había quedado en casa, porque, según Amu, estaba enferma. Eso hacía que su padre se tranquilizara al llevarla al jardín de infantes.

—Cuídate mucho, Amu-chan— le dijo su padre al dejarla en la puerta de su grupo.

—¿Ayu estará bien?— pregunto Amu, mirando a su padre con expresión de tristeza. El brillo de sus ojos era una clara amenaza de que iba a llorar.

—Claro— mintió— yo mismo le daré la medicina.

Amu sonrió, para que, acto seguido, entrara al aula.

* * *

Amu se sentía extraña entre tantos niños, sobre todo que ni uno conocía. Todos parecían conocerse. Todos reían juntos. Todos estaban juntos…menos ella.

Cuanto deseaba que Ayu estuviera allí.

—Vamos a cortar el dibujo ¿De acuerdo? Y luego lo pegaremos en la hoja— indico la maestra con ese tono único que tenían los adultos para los niños.

Un grito sonoro de "Si" inundo el salón, para luego desaparecer como había llegado: rápido y repentino

Todos recortaron el dibujo, para luego pegarlo con el pegamento. Sin embargo, Amu no encontraba la barra de pegamento. Lo busco por toda la mesa, hasta que encontró una pistola de silicón.

Sabía que su madre lo utilizaba para pegar las cosas rotas, por lo que quiso usarlo.

Para su desgracia, lo tomo por la boquilla y, para rematar, esta se encontraba caliente, por lo que lo soltó casi al instante.

De sus ojos salieron silenciosas lágrimas de dolor mientras se metía la parte quemada de sus dedos a la boca, esperando que el dolor terminara.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Amu volteo a ver a la persona.

Era una niña de su edad, de rizado cabello naranja y ojos color turquesa, con una mochila en la espalda, cosa rara considerando que todos dejaban sus mochilas en un pequeño perchero.

Amu saco sus dedos de la boca, para mostrar su herida.

—Mmm…— la niña se puso el dedo bajo el labio, pareciendo que empezaba a meditar la ecuación más complicada del mundo. Aunque para un niño, eso era algo complicado. — Cierra los ojos.

—Oki—dijo Amu antes de cerrar sus llorosos ojos.

Espero por un minuto, solamente sintiendo que algo o alguien enrollaba algo en su dedo.

—Ábrelos— dijo la niña de cabellos naranjas.

Amu abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una bonita bandita en el dedo.

—¡Qué bonita!— exclamo Amu con alegría.

La bandita era de color rosa adornada con pequeñas flores de colores.

El dolor en su dedo seguía, pero no tan fuerte, haciendo que las lagrimas de Amu se fueran desaparecieron.

—Me llamo Amu— se presento la niña de cabellos rosados.

—Y yo Yua—dijo la niña de cabellos rizados, señalándose con el dedo pulgar con una sonrisa franca.

El resto del día fue un giro de ciento ochenta grados comparado con lo que había pasado en las primeras horas. Amu se encontraba con Yua y esta le presento a las demás niñas con quienes estaba: Rin y Sakura, gemelas y de eso no cabía duda. Las cuatro se la pasaban jugando y riendo, como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El día de clases en el jardín de infantes paso con extremada velocidad.

El señor Hinamori recogió a su hija del jardín de infantes.

En el recorrido a su casa, Amu le platico a su papá (por petición de él) de todo lo que hizo en la escuela: desde su encuentro con Yua hasta lo que hicieron con las gemelas, omitiendo el hecho que se había quemado.

Es más, lo había olvidado.

Al llegar a su casa, cuando fue a su cuarto en busca de la enferma Ayu para contarle todo lo que había pasado se tomo una gran sorpresa: Ayu ya no estaba.

* * *

¡Al fin un fic de Shugo Chara!

Se me hace raro no escribir un Rimahiko o un Tadamuto (estoy dividida entre ambas parejas, ambas se me hacen igual de lindas x) ), pero bueno, asi funciona la imaginacion u.u.

Creo que va a ver un poco de OoC en Amu, pero no creo que Amu sea la misma desde su infancia. Igual que todo el mundo, yo hacía cosas locas de chiquita, ahora las escribo xD.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Matta nee!


End file.
